


Tounge Twister

by Space_boi_Lance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_boi_Lance/pseuds/Space_boi_Lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith once thought he could never have a job, a love life. He hated people. He didn't realize he could entertain until he stumbled upon a certain strip club with people he realized he knew from a long, LONG time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jobs are shit

“Dammit.”

Another attempt to pick up his life failed miserably.   
‘Kids are a fucking pain.’ Keith, a twenty two year old male, dark black hair, unusual dark purple eyes that would kill if they could by just a stare. The raven haired male lost his job at Altea Children Hospital for yelling at a young twelve year old girl for touching his mullet he obviously thought he didn't have. 

He kicked the dirt underneath him as he stomped his way out of the hospital doors, his pale hands shoved into his tight black jean pockets. His long thin leather jacket that was way too big on him swayed in the summer breeze as he jumped into his red corvette, turning on the ignition. The car started with a rumble, as he drove out of the hospital parking lot, thinking it'd be better off if he went to his apartment to scream at himself in the mirror as he always does. 

Yeah. It's true that Keith hates himself. There's a good reason for it to. He's alone for a specific reason that no one but himself knows, and he'd rather keep it that way. 

Another hour or so he'd be at his house, but then he thought he hadn't been to the club for a while. He turned the wheel as he saw the road that went to ‘Voltron Strip City’ avenue. The sky dripped pink and red and yellow as the sun slowly drained down behind the mountains. ‘Maybe this could take some steam off my shoulders.’ He thought to himself as he saw the building, big blue red purple green and yellow lights surrounding the letters of the strip club. He parked his car, grabbed his black leather wallet and put it in his pocket, locking the car as he walked into the club, lights flashing everywhere, dancers grinding and spinning around on those silver poles that shined once the spotlight shone on it. 

‘Most of them are men.’ Keith noticed as he saw barely no females in the club. He went up to the bar, seeing a familiar face he hasn't seen in awhile.   
“Hey Keith! Didn't think you'd come here!” Keith glanced up, seeing a tall Cuban male.   
“Hey Hunk, how are you man?” Keith said, his voice rough. Hunk looked at him, a small frown formed across his lips.   
“Lose your job?” Keith only nodded. Hunk slightly smirked, a thought suddenly popping into his head.   
“You remember those two right?” He pointed to two males on stage, right in the middle, one bathed in blue, the other in a rich purple color. Keith looked up, his eyes widening by the minute.


	2. Purple and Blue are my new favorite colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grinding.  
> Lots of it.

Blue and Purple 

That was the color Keith could see. Two very handsome dancers slowly, but deep grinding on those silver poles. The one bathed in purple, a more buffer male than the one in blue, had one hand wrapped around the pole, his other tracing his rippling abs as he shook his ass, swaying it to the music playing in the background.

~Early in the morning’s when I think bout you~

Onto the male in blue, he bent down, his ass in the air as he gripped onto the pole, getting on his knees as he brought his right leg up, leaning it against the metal pole and let his other hand go into his black thong, screams and cheers coming from the crowd surrounding the two, throwing money at them. 

~I could fuck you all the time~ 

Keith watched, his eyes practically glued to the two dancers. They looked familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite figure out who they were. And Hunk could see that in the other males dark purple eyes. He finished wiping a wine glass he was cleaning and sat it down on the counter,  
“You should go see them up closer.” He made Keith a glass ofsex on the beach, since that is his favorite drink.  
“On the house my friend.” The bartender grinned at the other male. 

Keith humbly took the drink.  
“Hunk, please let me just pay-” he got cut off by Hunk’s hands.  
“Dude it's fine. It looks like you needed one anyways, and I just want things to be better for you.” He winked and nudged his head towards the two males still grinding slowly, but deep onto the silver poles. Keith grunted and got up from the stool, making his way to the stage, finally getting a good look on the two males faces. The one in purple, who looks a bit older than him, had a very masculine face, he could literally be Brad Pitt and no one would even know. One thing that stood out on his face though, or from what Keith could see with all the flashing of purple, was that the man had a dark scar running across the bridge of his nose. Keith went on to notice his hair, a thick white stripe covered his long part. The rest of his hair was black, and he also has an undercut.

Keith glanced over to the male bathed in blue. He looked around the same age as him, his tan skin glazed in the blue light, his eyes as blue as the light dancing around him. His hair was neatly pulled back by gel, the brown locks swaying a bit each time he moved his head. 

Keith felt a bright light shine right onto him, he covered his eyes with his arm as he could feel eyes burning into him. He lifted his arm down, as he looked around, his instincts right at everyone in the club practically boring their eyes on him. His eyes lead back to the stage, seeing the two dancers staring at him, before the one in blue stood up and hopped off the stage, his blue stiletto boots clicking on the wooden floor. The other male in purple, followed right after, both of them making their way towards the really, surprised Keith. The two males now stood in front of him, both hands on their hips as they bent forward, an innocent look on their covered in layers and layers of makeup faces. The older male spoke up first, his voice deep, yet youthful.  
“What have we got here? This must be your lucky day, getting two hotties all to yourself.” He smirked as he walked closer to Keith, backing the shorter male up and putting him in front of the club walls, tracing a thick calloused finger on the younger male's chin. 

The other male, slowly crept up to the other two, his slender hand made its way around the older male’s broad shoulders.  
“Well well well. We've got a really attractive one under our charms, haven't we, Black Cat?” The male said with a smirk spreading across his already seemingly cocky posture. 

Keith could only stare at the two, his shock completely known on his face as he could feel his cheeks burn with all the close contact. He didn't know clubs were like this, all of a sudden picking a person for the dancers that were on stage getting a chance with them, all alone to themselves by just a simple spotlight shining straight into their faces. He let out a grunt, shoving the older male away from him as he asked.  
“Just get to what you guys are supposed to do” he hissed at the two strippers.

The two glanced at each other, then back at Keith as they simultaneously smirked, grabbing both of Keith's wrist as they led him to the back room. The older male opened the door, revealing a dark illuminated room with a king sized bed, the covers a rich red color. The walls were painted a dark red, almost black. Keith could see a chair, yet it sorta looked like a throne, but with no arm rests, meaning it was the ‘lap dance’ chair. The two led him to the said ‘throne’ and sat him down. 

“Oh, once we’re done with you pretty boy, you won't know what hit ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should listen to my friends playlist on soundcloud, ive been using it for this fic and this chapter and the next include some of the songs in them: https://m.soundcloud.com/oshi/justin-bieber-all-that-matters-remix?in=user827949547/sets/http-soymilk-smut

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy guys! This is my first fanfic on ao3 and I'm pretty excited for it. Y'all can give me constructive criticism and stuff because I'm looking for to get better at writing! Thank you guys so much for reading!!


End file.
